A digital camera is an example of a known imaging device. A digital camera has a lens barrel and an imaging element. The imaging element is a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor, for example. The imaging element converts optical images formed by the lens barrel into image signals. This allows image data about the subject to be acquired.